Technical Field
The present invention concerns an outdoor multifunction cooking set incorporating a barbecue and an oven—such as a pizza oven, a bread oven or an oven for tartes flambées. The barbecue and the oven are combined into one single appliance, and are heated by the same hearth, with the oven being mounted pivoting on top of the barbecue, such that it can be tipped backwards to free-up space allowing one to use the barbecue.
Description of the Related Art
These days, in the field of outdoor cooking appliances, there are many types of barbecues and ovens—such as pizza, ovens, bread ovens or ovens for tartes flambées. However, there is no outdoor cooking appliance that incorporates simultaneously a barbecue and an oven within the same mobile appliance, and that allows one to use either the barbecue or the oven in a satisfactory manner, with the possibility of using the two parts independently of each other, with each being heated by the same hearth.
Similarly, with regard to barbecues and ovens of pizza, bread or tarte flambée type, there is currently no device for maintaining the temperature of cooked foodstuffs that allows one to keep the cooked food hot while controlling they temperature so as to prevent them from continuing to cook and from drying out. Advantageously, such a device could be adapted for any multifunction cooking set incorporating a barbecue and/or an oven.
The problem for which the invention is designed to provide a solution is to provide a new type of outdoor multifunction cooking set that incorporates both a barbecue and an oven, both of which are heated by one single hearth, and also to provide a system for maintaining the temperature of cooked foodstuffs, that can be adapted to any outdoor cooking set incorporating a barbecue and/or an oven.
To cater to these various technical problems, there are already outdoor cooking appliances incorporating both a barbecue and an oven, but the design of these appliances is not satisfactory.
This is because some of these appliances require a hearth for each of their parts, constituting a simple voluminous juxtaposition that is difficult to move, being composed of a barbecue and an oven.
Others of these appliances do not enable one to use the oven or the barbecue under satisfactorily safe conditions when the other part has already been used and is still hot. Among these appliances, one can cite those of which one part—the oven or the barbecue, for example—must be separated and then moved before you can use the other part.
There are also covers mounted so as to pivot above the barbecue, allowing one to convert it into a heated enclosed space. However, the heated chamber is not a genuine oven—notably not a pizza, bread or tarte flambée oven—because it does not have a bottom in refractory stone on which the food can be cooked, it does not allow fumes to be evacuated, and it does not provide satisfactory cooking conditions for pizzas, bread or tartes flambées. The heated chamber obtained is more like a broiler than a genuine oven.
For barbecues, there are grills that can be placed in a raised position at a distance from the hearth, on which the cooked foodstuffs are placed so that they are kept hot before being served at the table. However, these grills are not a satisfactory solution, because they do not allow you to control the temperature of the foodstuffs placed on them and, often, when the food stays there too long a time, it ends up either going cold or drying out.